<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiús Játékok by HitoriHanabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659177">Fiús Játékok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi'>HitoriHanabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yaoi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Egyszerűen kellett egy ilyen is. Semmi durvulás, csak fincsi kis fiús történetek... NEm ígérem, hogy gyors leszek ... rengeteg sztorim van folyamatban és mivel nem vagyok fan, erre rá kell hangolódni...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, miraculous - Relationship, miraculous ladybug - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiús Játékok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A város reggel hatkor még csak éledezett mákony álmából.<br/>A munkába siető emberek tömege, a város lüktető szívverése, csak lassan kezd meglódulni, így a kávésbögre egyelőre az üres utcát nézte, ahogy az ablakban ücsörgő fiú tekintete is elmélázott a csöndesnek mondható egyre gyakrabban felbukkanó autókon.<br/>Egy néhány pillanattal előbb fölrémlett benne mit is keres ott, de már nem tudta volna megmondani. Csak annak volt tudatában, hogy sodródott egy olyan érzelmi áramlatban, ami ellen tehetetlen volt.<br/>Lassan beleszürcsölt a porcelánpoharában rejlő keserédes folyadékba. A krémes, alig édes latte az ég ajándéka volt.<br/>Gyors pillantást vetett a mikrón hunyorgó digitális órára, s megállapította, hogy még bőven van ideje az első találkozójáig. Mobilja csippant egyet valahol, majd elhalt. A fiú félig lehunyt pillái alól egy megrovó pillantást vetett a szerkezet felé. Utálta a telefonját, a hangját, azt, ahogy uralkodott az életén. Ahogy minden alkalommal arra emlékeztette, hogy egy digitális pórázt tart a kezében. Egy pórázt, ami rángatta őt találkozóktól divatbemutatókig, fotózásoktól ruhapróbákig, megbeszélésektől újabb unalmas interjúkig, amiken minden alkalommal ugyanazt az udvarias mosolyt kellett magára öltenie. Gyűlölte, hogy már annyira nyakig benne volt ebben a világban, hogy mást már el sem tudott volna képzelni. Tekintete elhomályosulva veszett a semmibe, miután egy újabb kortyot szívott a szájába. Kezeit a bögrére kulcsolta, s lábait a konyhaasztalra fölhúzva törökülésben folytatta a semmibe révedést. Rajta kívül, mindenki aludt a lakásban.</p><p>Gyerekként kapta be a gépezet, amikor még élénken csillogó szemmel leste az ajtó nyílását, hátha édesanyja tért vissza, de ez soha nem történt meg. Apja pedig kegyetlenül lökte őt a divatvilág oltárára. Ha szemernyi érzelmet akart feltételezni felőle, mindig azt gondolta a könnyű boldogulást szerette volna neki megadni. Nem mintha a divatszakmában könnyű lenne az élet, épp csak mégis más, mint időre enni percre pontosan több száz másik emberrel egy futószalag munkahelyen, ahol a szünet pontosan csengőszótól csengőszóig tart. Aztán jön valami bugris megkérdezni mégis merre volt az elmúlt pár percben. Persze Adriennek erről fogalma sem volt, hiszen az ilyen fajta dolgok távolba vesztek az ő éppen fénylő karrierje közeléből. Neki a reggel eligazítással indult, találkozóról találkozóra rohant, s mindenkinek meg akart felelni, folyamatosan ugyanazzal a mímelt feszült mosollyal. Az álságos birodalomban, ahol csak a külső számít! Szerencséjére a teremtő a kegyeibe fogadta ez ügyben tehát nem lehetett oka panaszra, de már hányni tudott volna azoktól az emberektől, akik csak a külseje miatt áldoztak rá időt, pénzt, energiát, egy mosolyt, flörtöt, perverz beszólásokat. Erről újra fölrémlett benne, hogy nem más mint egy darab hús futószalagon, amit mindenki érinteni, érezni, megfogni, uralni akar.</p><p>Gyerekként ez nem volt ennyire feltűnő. Jöttek a szebbnél szebb mosolyú nénik, simogatták, puszilták a fejét, arcát, irigykedtek bőre puhaságán, búzakalász színű arany haján, csodálkozva csillogó tágra nyílt szemein. Néhány esetben bácsik voltak akik ugyanezt tették, de náluk is hasonló volt a menetrend. Az évek múlásával, s az ő hírneve emelkedésével az ilyen és ehhez hasonló dolgok napi rendszerességgel érték. A nevelőnő, akinek az ő kísérgetése volt a feladata, minden alkalommal simogatta, réveteg tekintettel bámulta, élvezettel segédkezett a fürdetésnél. A fotózásokon előfordult, hogy a fotósa egy-egy póznál segített beállítani a végtagjait, s itt-ott hosszabban elidőzött a keze. Teste fejlődésével sűrűbben kellett a szabónak méretet vennie tőle. Chloeról nem is beszélve, aki már előtte is nem egyszer sarokba szorította, hogy doktorosdit játsszon vele<br/>Érintések, kezek, simogatások szerepeltek rémálmaiban, gyerekkora óta.<br/>Őrület mi?<br/>Újabb kortyot nyelt.<br/>Fél füllel érzékelte a mocorgást az apró garzon szekrényből kihajtható ágyán. Kékesfekete hajkupac forgolódott a takaró alatt. Nem törődött vele, homlokát az ablaknak támasztva csobbant vissza az emlékezésbe.<br/>Utólag visszagondolva elég ostoba volt gyermekként, hogy fogalma sem volt róla mi történik körülötte, és sok időnek kellett eltelnie, mire egyáltalán értelme kerekedett róla, hogy a felnőttek világa megrögzötten a szex és pénz körül forog. Ő pedig nyakig benne tocsog- forog a körhinta epicentrumában.<br/>Tinédzserként borult ki először ettől a négy fal közé zárt -osztálytól.<br/>Kész, besokallt!<br/>Ki kellett törnie, s erre egyetlen mód kínálkozott, hogy beiratkozik a Francois Dupont-ba. Ha nem tett volna így, ma minden bizonnyal nem ismerné őt – vetett egy futó pillantást a kékesfekete kókuszra, ami még az ágyneműben lapulva horpasztott.<br/>A világ hirtelen kitágult, és százával jöttek az új ismerősök, akik, mint méhek zümmögték körbe őt a már közismert arca és neve miatt.<br/>Áldás vagy átok?<br/>Elsőre elvakította őt az a sok-sok ígéretes, igazgyöngynél is ritkább barát, akikről az idő múlásával kiderült, hogy hátsó szándék vezérli őket. Ők is csak egy darabot akartak a híresség gyerekéből, a királyfiból, a divatvilág üdvöskéjéből. Meghívót eseményekre, különleges bánásmódot, egy híres barátot, mindegy is. A királyfi koronája gyémántok helyett a csöpögő nyálfolyamtól csillogott, ám ő erre csak később eszmélt rá. Ha nem lett volna a másik élete, biztos nem éli túl ép ésszel az ármányosdit.<br/>Chat Noir volt az egyik legjobb dolog, ami történhetett vele.<br/>A világ megnyílt s ő szabadon tehette, amihez kedve szottyant. Ha kedve szottyant volna hozzá, akár tetőkön ugrálhatott volna kitett farokkal és végigvizelte volna az alant mászkáló lakosságot. Persze nem tette, de akkora önbizalomra tett szert, hogy az is megoldható lett volna, és ezúttal nem az apja neve révén tudott volna elérni valamit.<br/>Hirtelen a hírességből valami mássá változott át. Ezzel együtt járt, hogy nyugodt szívvel nyithatott az egyébként lenyűgöző Katicabogár felé. Az anyukája után ő volt az első lány, aki elvarázsolta. Keményen flörtölt vele, ahogy a csövön kifért, hisz úgyse tudja meg senki, ám a lány rá sem hederített.<br/>Sőt, más lányok sem.<br/>Nem tudta hol lehet a gond, hiszen külsőre ugyanaz, aki eddig volt, épp-csak maszkot hordott. Erotikusan feszülő fekete cicanaciban flangált a városban, és egyetlen alkalommal sem csaptak a fenekére, nyúltak alá perverz kezek, hogy megnézzék mennyi a hőmérséklet, de egy kósza sóhaj se hallatszott ám sehonnan. Egyszerre sírt és nevetett, hisz eddig ezek mindennaposak voltak a modell karrierjében. Félénkebb, bátrabb próbálkozások, csábítási kísérlet, erőszakosabb rámenősebb bepróbálkozások. Ezek szóltak a nevének, a hírnevének, a kinézetének, a visszahúzódó természetének egyaránt.<br/>Volt egy pont, amikor Fekete Macska kétségbeesetten udvarolt minden épkézláb nősténynek, akivel összehozta a sors. Marinette, Lila, később Kagami, vagy Rena. Egyikük sem úgy reagált, ahogy szerette volna. Depressziósan roskadt magába és állapította meg, hogy vele lehet a baj.<br/>Mégis hipnotikus erővel hatott rá egy kék szempár. Sokáig nem vette észre az érzést, ami ült a mellkasán kitartóan. Később nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla csak-azért sem.<br/>Halkan fölsóhajtott. Míg merengett, a társa felkecmergett és kómásan bevetette magát a zuhanyzóba. Halk dúdolással kezdte el mosni magát a tus alatt.<br/>Adrien lehunyt szemmel hallgatta a csobogást és a számára oly megnyugtató hangot. Kapcsolatuk nem kerülhet nyilvánosságra, így csak ebben a kis szoba konyhás garzonban találkozgattak egy ideje.<br/>A hangok elhallgattak, s a fiú kissé melankolikusan figyelte az apró zuhanyzóból előtámolygó alakot, aki édes mosollyal siklott mellé s lazán kivette a kezéből a bögrét.<br/>– Blee, ez kihűlt – panaszolta, miután kortyolt belőle, s a szőke csak bámult rá némán. Annyira esetlen tekintettel, hogy a frissen zuhanyzott kénytelen volt magához téríteni. Kezével fölemelve végigsimított a haján, majd a szőke tincsekbe kapaszkodva hátrarántotta a fejét. Adrien észbe kapva kiáltott föl, de panaszra nyíló szájába egy kéretlen nyelv túrta be magát. A kedvenc lattéjének az ízével felvértezve barangolta körbe a száját, nyalta meg a fogsorát, végül az alsó ajkát megharapva cuppant le róla.<br/>Adrien mérgesen pillantott a kék szempárba, miközben ingébe törölte összenyálazott száját.<br/>– Tudod, hogy utálom, amikor ezt csinálod – csattant föl.<br/>– Tudod, hogy utálom, amikor az asztalra ülsz. Ki tudja hol ült előtte az a formás kis cicasegg – nevetett rá vissza gondtalanul, a kócosan szétterülő kékesfekete bozont tulajdonosa.<br/>– Aljas kígyó vagy! Ha nyoma marad, ugrik a mai fotózásom – panaszolta kényesen a szőke, miközben lecsusszant az ablak mellől. – Egyébként is el voltam bambulva. – morogta a végén magának, míg azt figyelte partnere hogyan oldja le magáról a törölközőt, és borzolja vele végig a már egyébként is szanaszét álló haját.<br/>– Min merengtél kiscicám?<br/>A kérdezett elfelejtett válaszolni, annyira zavarba jött a meztelen test látványától. Hiába voltak már túl több együttléten, még mindig nehezen fogadta el a látványát egy másik férfinak. Egyszerre érezte szexinek és illetlennek az előtte ácsorgó srácot, aki most leengedte a törölközőt maga elé, és várakozás teljesen figyelte az asztalnak dőlt szőkét.<br/>– Csa-csak eszembe jutott, az első találkozásunk – hebegte gyorsan, s letette az üres poharat az asztalra. Valójában nem az volt az első, de álarcban akkor találkoztak először.<br/>– Hm. Melyik része?<br/>Az igazat megvallva nem kifejezetten ezen merengett, de ha már így meg említette, felébresztette azokat az emlékeket is.</p><p>Macskaként az ő feladata volt minden alkalommal elterelni az ellenfelek figyelmét, míg a társa azon dolgozott, hogyan tegyék az ellenfelüket ártalmatlanná. Olykor csatlakozik hozzájuk a harcba egy új tag, de csak kölcsönbe kapja meg a talizmánt, s vissza is kell adnia. Ellenfelük ezúttal egy nagyon fifikás alak volt, aki minden lépésüket kiszámította, s így jött a képbe az a hős, akinek a képessége, hogy visszatekerje az időt, hogy új kombinációval álljanak elő. Mint azt később elmondta a százkettedik alkalommal sikerült célt érniük, minden esetben kudarcot vallottak. Macska nem tudta hova tenni, hogy a fickó a harc végén igen hosszan, s meredten bámult rá. Méregette, gusztálgatta, olykor szűkre húzta kékes árnyalatban úszó szemeit. Nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy macskánk megunja a dolgot és pökhendin megkérdezze tőle tetszik-e a látvány. A kígyóhacukás fickó élvetegen elvigyorodott, ezzel látni engedve hosszú szemfogait. Szemeit szűkre húzta, mintha csak egy jó viccen nevetne magában, és semmi pillanat alatt siklott a fekete-ruhás hős mögé.<br/>– Asszon merengtem honnan issmerlek – hisszegte a fülébe. Látványosan mulattatta, hogy macska hátán minden szőrszál az égnek mered ettől a hangtól. – Tudod a sssszázkét alkalom elég tanulságos volt számomra. Rengeteg dolgot láttam, közöttük az elbukó, visssszaváltozó és haldokló éneteket is – mosolyodott el szomorúan a zöld maszkos.<br/>Macska elsápadt. Ismeri a kilétüket. Mindkettejükét. Itt Katicára nézett, aki odalépett hozzájuk megköszönni a segítségüket, majd a csipogó fülbevalójához kapva elsietett.<br/>– Nem lesssssz jó vége ha utána futssssz. A lelked nem nyugodna meg mellette.<br/>Merengéséből kiszakadva, eszébe jutott, hogy végül együtt változtak vissza, ittak pár pohárral a depresszióra, amiben Luka annyira jó volt. Aztán játszott neki egy pár akkordot a gitárján, s reggel teljesen összegabalyodva ébredtek.<br/>Össze volt zavarodva, elmenekült, s nem reagált a fiú keresésére. Tiltakozott, lázadt az ellen, hogy ő egy fiúval töltött el egy meghitt éjszakát. Ráadásul Luka már az első pillanatban nem volt közömbös számára, amikor egy egész estén át élvezhette vele a zenélés örömét.<br/>Majd beismerte magának a számára is hihetetlen tényt. Tetszik neki a fiú, és nincs ellenére, hogy kapcsolatban legyen vele.<br/>– Mi jutott esszedbe róla kiscica? – paskolt a fenekére a művész, játékosan sziszegve.<br/>– Csa-csak, hogy milyen érdekes erőt kaptál. Többször is átélhetsz dolgokat, s ha nem szólsz bele akkor többször esel rajta túl. Mondd kezdtél már velem újra valamit?<br/>A kékeshajú fiú rámosolygott, és a szőke álla alá nyúlva lassan belenyalt a szájába, hogy rekedt hangon válaszolhasson a kérdésére.<br/>– Az egész életemet újrakezdtem veled Cicus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*****</p><p>igazából ezzel nem volt tervem. csak kellett egy ilyen is..</p><p>át akartam még írni, de nem hiszem, hogy meglesz.</p><p>Remélem sikerült átadnom azt a lelki részt, ami Adrient összezavarta és Luka felé terelte.</p><p>köszi, hogy elolvastad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>